


Always the Teacher

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus needs to pass vital information to the Order and Harry appreciates his efforts to continue his education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp summersmut fic exchange - **Requestor:** r_grayjoy
> 
> **Warnings:** Frottage, urgent!wall sex, first-time, power play

* * *

Severus Snape sat in the shadows, watching. A Notice Me Not spell diverted attention as he focused on the young man leaning casually against a wall across the smoky pub. Light blue eyes looked unnatural in that face, the chestnut hair all wrong, but Severus gave the young man credit for his effort. At twenty-two, Harry Potter was lean, his body honed by four years of Auror training and pursuing Horcruxes. The boy had matured into an incredibly powerful wizard, a skillful dueler who was able to use wandless magic with the same ease most used their wand. More powerful than even Albus had been. Severus could feel the intoxicating brush of Potter’s magical aura from across the room.

Severus felt grudging approval that the drink in front of Potter remained untouched and his eyes never stopped scanning the room. Through Minerva McGonagall, Severus had monitored the boy’s progress during his training, making sure those areas he was knew Potter would need to defeat the Dark Lord were given special emphasis. Ever the spy, Severus had continued to gather and pass information anonymously that would help locate the Horcruxes, which were vital to the defeat of the evil bastard. 

Potter’s eyes slid over Severus’ corner without stopping, and the younger man’s stance shifted slightly, impatiently. A smirk curled Severus’ lips. The boy had always been impatient and reckless, both of which led him into a relentless pursuit of Severus at the start of his seventh year. A near disaster had almost killed his best friends, putting Potter in the hospital wing for a week. The irresponsible behavior had so incensed Severus that he had sent the boy a lengthy Howler detailing Potter’s every fault. His voice had been disguised, but Severus knew that Potter was nowhere near as thick as he wanted people to believe, and the boy would have no difficulty figuring out who the sender had been. Minerva had told him with quiet pride how Potter had come to her shortly after the incident, having finally accepted that Albus had orchestrated his own death, that Severus was innocent of murder.

That realization and the brush with death had brought a new maturity to Harry Potter. Devoting himself to the task of finding the Horcruxes and training for his inevitable battle with the Dark Lord, Potter had proved himself a diligent and self-sacrificing worker, drawing a reluctant respect from Severus. Over the ensuing four years, they had managed to destroy all of the known Horcruxes, accounting for six pieces of the Dark Lord’s soul. The past six months had sent them both on an all out search for any artifact that could have been used as the last Horcrux, to no avail. Severus had to admit to his mounting frustration. He wanted this all to be over, but it did not seem that the positive resolution to the problem would be found any time soon. 

Now his master wanted to check on his precious Horcruxes. The Dark Lord planned to start the next day, with the Horcrux hidden in Hufflepuff’s golden cup, which Harry had retrieved from under the floorboards of a Muggle orphanage in London. The danger was two-fold: the artifact was no longer where Tom Riddle had hidden it so many years before, and only Severus had been told of the journey into London, which meant any action would compromise the spy’s position. Well, Severus reasoned, he had fulfilled his vow to Albus in helping the boy and he would deal with what came on the morrow as he had dealt with everything else in his life: with his wand and his wits.

Gliding to his feet, Severus moved through the shadows to where Harry Potter stood. A nonverbal _Muffliato_ ensured a measure of privacy as Severus approached. He caught Potter unaware and pushed him face-first into the rough wall. They had exchanged information in a similar fashion on several occasions in the past, but they had never been this close. Severus reveled in the feeling of power he had at that moment as he pressed against the younger, more powerful man. 

“He wishes to check his most precious treasures, tomorrow where he was raised in London.” Severus murmured in Potter’s ear, in a parody of a lover whispering endearments. 

It was intoxicating, to be this close to so much power and know the boy would not push him away, but it took Severus by surprise when Potter pressed back against him. A silent nod of his head told Severus his message had been understood; however, it was followed by an involuntary quickening of breath and pounding of heart that signaled Potter’s arousal. The body in his arms stiffened suddenly, as if Potter had become aware of his own reaction.

“Relax, Potter,” Severus whispered seductively, drawing a shiver from the young man. “Pretend we are clandestine lovers, arriving at a tryst.”

“I wouldn’t know how to act,” Potter ground out between gritted teeth, “never having had a lover.” 

Astonishment washed over Severus and his immediate reaction was disbelief. Potter pushed back against him, grinding his arse against Severus' prick with a quiet moan. Potter bucked against him, growing more agitated by the second.

“Please…” There was no mistaking the pleading quality in the younger man’s voice.

Severus tightened his grip on the younger man’s wrists, thrusting his hips so that his hard cock rubbed tantalizingly against the cleft of Potter’s arse. Even fully clothed, Severus could feel the play of the boy’s magic along his skin, arousing him even more. His taunting aside, Severus could hardly believe that Harry bloody Potter was still a virgin – a blank tapestry which he could imprint with his own preferences and desires. Stepping back, Severus spun Harry around and yanked his arms over his head, pressing flush against the lithe body, an answering hardness greeting his prick. They were almost of a height now, with Potter only a tad shorter, and Severus used that small leverage to his advantage. Severus bent his head and dragged the tip of his tongue along Potter’s jaw line. 

“Is this what you want, Potter?” He purred, crooked teeth nipping at the soft earlobe. “Are you so desperate you will allow yourself to be fucked against a dirty stone wall in a smelly Muggle pub?”

The magic swirled between them, his and Harry’s, entwining like dancers on a ballroom floor. Harry turned his head, drawing the tip of his tongue along the line of Severus’ jaw even as his hips began to thrust against Severus’. A groan escaped from Harry’s mouth and Severus covered it with his own, ruthlessly plundering the wet heat. The boy rocked against him frantically, and Severus released one hand to brace his palm against the wall. Harry slid his now free hand down to grasp Severus’ hip, frotting against him as their lips fought a battle for dominance, nipping and biting.

A surge of magic electrified him, and Severus felt Harry stiffen. His cock was so hard he ached for his own release, and Severus loosened his grip on Harry’s other wrist, only to find himself wrapped in a tight embrace. The pull and squeeze of Apparation startled him, as did the brightly lit room Severus found himself in. 

They were in richly appointed bedroom, tastefully decorated in cream and blue with late afternoon sunlight flooding through the windows. Severus tried to push Harry away from him, but the younger man held on tightly, and Severus wondering vaguely when the boy had made the transformation from ‘Potter’ into ‘Harry’.

“In answer to your question, yes, I want you to fuck me and I thought this would be a more suitable place…”

“Potter!” Severus was not going to lower himself to struggling further. “You are an imbecile!”

A half-smile titled one corner of the comely face. “Probably, Snape, but I know where the last Horcrux is, and I know that search is over. Tomorrow, I will be at that Muggle orphanage to meet my fate, but I would rather not go as a virgin.”

Severus ignored the tightening in his groin, the fire igniting in his already throbbing cock. His lips curled into a snarl of disbelief.

“Why would the great Harry Potter, the Chosen One, decide to settle for an old, murdering bastard like me?”

Harry stepped closer until the tips of their noses were practically touching. “Because to you I am an insolent, arrogant brat who will most certainly get killed tomorrow. You would fuck me because I asked you to, taking advantage of me offering my virgin arse, Snape, not because you were fucking the Boy Who Lived.”

“That makes a difference to you?” Severus asked in a voice devoid of sarcasm, unsure why he cared to know.

“It does, yes.”

Severus sighed, a long-suffering exasperating sound. “Well, then, get on with it.” 

It was Harry’s turn to smirk; with a snap of the young man’s fingers, their clothing was neatly folded on a chair next to the bed. Severus took a step back, his eyes leisurely inspecting the naked man in front of him. Broad shoulders tapered down past a hairless chest to a trim waist and tight arse and thighs toned from the physical agility training demanded of Ministry Aurors who Harry had been training with. A lovely uncut cock rose from a patch of dark curls, average in girth but longer than usual and Severus could hardly wait to taste it. His own cock was long and thick, the dark red head peeking out from its foreskin as it showed its appreciation of Harry’s body.

A silent _Accio_ brought Severus’ wand flying into his hand as he motioned towards the bed. Harry, who seemed suddenly at a lost as to where to put his hands, happily complied, crawling on to the bed and laying stiffly on his back in the middle. Severus smirked: the boy looked every bit the sacrificial virgin in that pose. Without warning him, Severus cast nonverbal cleansing and lubricating spells on Harry’s rectum, enjoying the yelp of surprise that followed. 

Sliding onto the bed, Severus stroked a reassuring hand along the silky skin of Harry’s thigh as he paused to nip at the boy’s jaw. Moving up to his knees, Severus straddled Harry’s hips and leaned down to kiss him properly. Wandering fingers twisted a nipple and Severus took advantage of the gasp to press closer, plundering the sweet mouth. With fingers and lips, he moved down Harry’s body, lingering on any area that seemed sensitive, until the younger man was writhing and moaning. His own cock throbbing painfully, Severus braced his hands on the bucking hips and drew his tongue over the tip, wet with pre-come. His long fingers caressed the soft wrinkled skin, gently rolling Harry’s balls, as his tongue slid teasingly under the foreskin. 

Harry’s hands fisted in the bedding as he let out a guttural groan and drew his knees up, spreading his legs encouragingly. Severus trailed his fingers down to circle the tight entrance, sliding one into the slick hole as he slid his lips over the head of Harry’s cock. As quickly as he could, Severus prepared the young man, his own control tenuous at best as he introduced Harry to his prostate. Pushing down on his fingers, Harry began to rock as he tried to push them deeper.

“On your knees,” Severus panted as he used the excess oil on his fingers to gingerly slick his cock. 

Aligning himself with Harry’s slick entrance, Severus held his breath as he pushed forward, adding pressure until the head popped through the guardian muscle. A hiss of pain made him pause and reach around to fist Harry's slightly wilted prick. It took a few minutes before Harry began to push back against him, and Severus slid slowly, agonizingly into the incredibly tight heat of his lover. Fully sheathed, Severus panted, laying his head against the damp skin of Harry’s shoulder while they both adjusted. Then he was moving, his hips snapping forward slow and steady to start, until the howling man under him yelled for more.

“Oh fuck, yes… hard, Sna—fuck! Right there, Sev’rus, there… fuck!”

Warmth flowed over his hand as Harry’s tight arse spasmed around him. Gripping the slender hip, Severus thrust as deep as he could and poured his release into his lover. Slumping over Harry’s back, Severus managed to guide them both down to the mattress. He had no idea where his wand had gone, and could only hope that Harry had done an adequate job of warding the place, as Severus was too spent to move. The tingle of a cleaning charm told him that the younger man at returned to consciousness.

“If I manage to survive tomorrow, I want to do that again.” The boy had the audacity to snuggle up against his chest.

Severus cracked an eye. “If you survive the battle tomorrow, I might be inclined to allow myself to fuck you into next week, Mr. Potter.”

Harry Potter gave him a cocky grin before falling asleep, head cushioned on Severus’ chest.

It was exhaustion that prevented Severus from pushing Harry away. He curled around the warmth and magic radiating from the man in his arms. He needed sleep now – tomorrow would take care of itself.

* * *


End file.
